


Show Me, Bulma

by SarahW



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahW/pseuds/SarahW
Summary: After having spent several nights awake due to a mysterious buzzing sound, the Prince of all Saiyans finally decides to investigate its source...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, I've finally decided to write my first lemon, and what better moment than during the Vegebul Smutfest? Am I right?
> 
> This is for "Day 1: Toys"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Please bear in mind this truly is my first lemon, so don't be too cruel...)

Vegeta tossed and turned in bed in frustration.

Again.

This was his third sleepless night in a row and he couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

What the hell was that goddamned noise?

Whatever it was, he knew where it was coming from: Bulma’s room, and he also knew he was dangerously close to killing that annoying woman once and for all.

He finally got up, angrily picking up the boxers that lay on the ground. The Saiyan had spent his entire life sleeping naked, but ever since that time he’d made a late-night visit to the kitchen’s massive fridge and he’d gotten caught by a very embarrassed blue haired scientist, he’d made sure he was always dressed before leaving his bedroom.

The Prince walked through the corridor in the dark, running his hand through his wild mane and irritably cursing under his breath. Whatever experiment was taking place inside Bulma’s room was ending tonight. One way or another…

Once he reached the woman’s bedroom, he stopped, silently standing in front of the closed door.

There it was again.

That damned buzzing noise.  

He debated over what to do. Should he knock at the door? Should he just barge in unannounced? He couldn’t help but feel a hint of curiosity over what was going on behind that door, and he knew that if he knocked he’d give the woman enough time to stop doing whatever the hell it was she was doing.

No.

He was catching her by surprise this time.

A malicious smirk placed itself on his lips as he carefully turned the door knob, opening the door almost inaudibly. He was expecting to find the woman on her desk, working on something, but nothing could have prepared him for the scenario right in front of him.

Bulma’s body was laying on the bed completely nude. Her smooth creamy skin was glowing, illuminated by the moonlight intruding through the opened window, her slender legs were wide open, her tiny feet tangled between the silky sheets.

The Prince held his breath.

She was flawless.

His perfect Saiyan eyesight allowed him to see in the dark without the need of the artificial light humans were so fond of, and he couldn’t have taken his dark eyes off her even if he’d wanted to. His animalistic sense of smell caught the unmistakable scent of arousal wafting heavily in the air.

He silently walked towards the bed, and his new suspicions were confirmed: the woman was pleasuring herself by holding a tiny device in her hands and rubbing it against her core.

_‘Holy shit!’_

He just stood there by the bed, paralyzed. Now that he’d finally discovered where the mysterious buzzing noise was coming from he should leave. He didn’t know much about human customs yet, but he was acutely aware of the fact that he was intruding in the woman’s privacy. And yet, he remained immobile, unable to take his eyes off her tiny trembling body, his hands were at his sides, his thick fingers twitching at the thought of touching her…

Bulma’s eyes were tightly shut, her breathing heavy, and she was panting softly, lost within her own pleasure, with one hand between her womanly thighs and the other one tenderly caressing one of her hard, rosy nipples.

She was getting close, so close…

A heavy moan from her luscious lips brought him back from his trance.

This was wrong.

He had to leave.

Now.

He turned on his feet, ready to abandon the room as soon as possible, for if he witnessed the heiress reaching an orgasm he truly didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself. Unfortunately, his own agitation had made him clumsy, and he hit the nightstand, throwing something down loudly.

“Shit!” He heard the woman say.

He turned again towards her, watching her frantically cover herself up with the light sheet. The buzzing noise stopped immediately, and Bulma turned on the light of the little lamp on her nightstand.

She blinked nervously, awakening her eyes from the dark they’d been submerged in just moments earlier. She was still panting softly, and she gasped as she realized who the intruder in her room was.

“Ve-Vegeta?” She whispered in shock.

He didn’t reply.

He just stood there, like a fool, praying to the Gods that the dim light would be able to hide the blush he was pretty certain was adorning his tanned cheeks by now.

“Did… Did something happen?” Bulma finally asked, fiercely clutching the sheets she’d clumsily wrapped around her naked body.

The warrior remained silent for a moment, a million thoughts running through his head. What should he say? Finally, he decided honesty was the best policy.

“I heard a noise coming from your room and I came to inspect what it was,” he replied collectedly in a low voice.

The woman just stared at him, her eyes still full of confusion.

“You heard a noise…” She repeated, slowly grasping what he was talking about.

The Prince saw her face gradually contort into a pale mask of horror, making him realize that perhaps honesty wasn’t always a good idea and he should have just kept his fucking mouth shut and simply run out of there.

But now it was too late.

The woman’s mesmerizing blue eyes were full of unshed tears.

“Oh, my Gods! Oh, my Gods!” She whispered hysterically, over and over again as she covered her face with her hands, struggling to keep her petite body fully covered. “Y-You heard…? Oh, Kami…”

Vegeta squinted his eyes in confusion, finally realizing what was going on.

The blue haired beauty was ashamed.

Before he had time to say something, he felt her tiny fists violently hit his chest.

“Get out of here! Now!”

Her eyes were full of tears, her cheeks were blushing fiercely, and she kept hitting him, trying to push him towards the door in order to get him out of her room. He knew it was all in vain, given that she didn’t have enough strength to force him to leave, but he also knew she was already embarrassed by the whole ordeal and he decided to give her what she wanted, slowly walking backwards towards the exit, pretending she was the one kicking him out. Once he was outside, in the corridor, Bulma brutally closed the door on his face.

Well, that didn’t go quite as he’d expected…

He was frozen, standing outside the door, trying to assimilate the night’s events. He heard soft steps walking on the carpet inside the scientist’s room, then the sound of water running in the bathroom, and then he heard her go back to the room, possibly laying back on the bed.

And then, there was crying.

Lots of it.

Bulma was sobbing loudly and the sounds were making something inside his chest feel strangely tight.

What the hell?

He should just leave, right? After all, he got what he wanted: a night of peace and quiet. Who cared if the woman was mortified? So, what if she hadn’t reached her climax? It wasn’t his goddamned business anyway…

But it was.

He realized he couldn’t leave her this way, and against his better judgement, he knocked gently at the door after a few minutes…

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Silence.

Alright, enough of this nonsense… He opened the door, finding Bulma laying on her side, her face towards the window, her beautiful body trembling in shame as she cried.

“Woman?” He softly asked.

“Go away,” she whispered.

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable and not knowing what to say.

“Bulma…” He tried again.

“Vegeta… I’m not in the mood… If you’re going to mock me, just wait until tomorrow…”

So, that was it? She thought he was going to ridicule her?

He walked towards her, and without a second thought, he grabbed her by the shoulders, swiftly making her sit down on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” She whispered in anger, a furious blush still covered her cheeks, and the Prince realized she’d never looked more stunning. He took a deep breath, trying to remain cool, he knelt by the bed, placing both arms beside her, effectively trapping her without trying to look threatening.

“You need to stop this nonsense, woman… You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said in a husky, masculine voice.

“Vegeta, just leave… Please…” She whispered.

“You were pleasuring yourself, were you not?”

Bulma remained quiet, gawking at him, not believing they were actually having this conversation… Her minute toes were fidgeting nervously on the carpet, and the Saiyan noticed it immediately.

She nodded in assent.

“Then there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It is a natural act, in fact, I do it myself every once in a while, too”.

Vegeta was inwardly as embarrassed as she was at the moment, and the proudest part of him couldn’t believe he was disclosing intimate details of his sexual life to the earthling simply to make her feel better.

She sighed in defeat, staring at the floor.

“It’s alright, Vegeta… Thanks for trying to make me feel better… It’s just…”

“What?” He asked with interest.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes for a moment, and then opening them again.

“Nevermind…”

One of his hands reached for her face, gently but firmly grasping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

“What, woman?” He asked again, as nonthreateningly as he could.

“I can’t…” She whispered with a trembling voice.

“You can’t what?” He repeated quietly.

“I can’t cum…”

Fuck.

She did not just say _that_.

Vegeta swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry.

“Never?” He finally asked again.

“N-No… Well, not lately… I mean, I could before but now… I just…”

The Saiyan tilted his head inquisitively.

“You seemed to be close to reaching climax before…”

Bulma’s girly blush intensified again, still not fully believing that the man kneeling in front of her had just caught her masturbating with a vibrator.

“N-No… I mean, yeah… I was close but… Lately, it’s always the same… I get really close and then I… I can’t…”

“Not even with your human lover?”

“Yamcha?” She asked, surprised that he kept asking her all these details. Why did he care anyway?

He grunted, not even bothering to mention the man’s name.

“Yeah… At first I could… I mean, in the beginning we were both, you know… Inexperienced… And then we sort of learned together and the sex was pretty good for a while… But even before we broke up I just couldn’t anymore…”

“You couldn’t cum with him?”

Bulma shook her head again.

Unbelievable, the asshole was as useless when it came to fucking as he was during a fight.

“And he didn’t notice?” He asked in disbelief.

The woman smiled sadly.

“I doubt it… I don’t know about Saiyans, but human men don't always notice those things…”

 _‘Perhaps he wasn’t even trying to notice’_ the warrior thought, an inexplicable anger raising inside of him at the thought of Scarface taking pleasure in the body of the beautiful woman shyly sitting in front of him without giving her something in return.

Perhaps he could solve that…

He let go of her pretty face, and he looked around him, as if searching for something.

“Where is it?”

“Where is what?” Bulma asked, dumbfounded.

“The device that made that buzzing noise…” He said again, finally locating the small object on the nightstand. It was bright pink and smelled like soap, which made him think the water sounds he’d heard before were those of the woman washing the apparatus. He reached for it, holding it in his large hand and examining it with interest.

“How does it work?” He asked again, now looking into her azure eyes.

The heiress swallowed.

No, this wasn’t happening.

“Um, well… You press the little button and then it vibrates…”

“Is the vibration what gives you pleasure, woman?”

“Y-Yeah… The vibration and the, uh, the friction…” she replied timidly.

The warrior left the small vibrator on the bed by her side, still not fully believing what he was about to say, but something inside of him wanted to please that woman, and it was irritating as shit because he’d never really had the desire to please anybody. Whenever he’d bedded women in the past, it had been quick and emotionless. Yes, he hadn’t been selfish enough to take pleasure without giving it in return, but it had been more a matter of pride and honor than of whatever the hell it was he was feeling towards Bulma right now.

He put his hands on her knees, relishing the feeling of his rough, calloused palms on her silky skin.

“Show me,” he whispered to her.

She stared at him, eyes wide open.

“S-Show you what?” She asked breathlessly.

He got a little closer, closing the distance between them, before he whispered again.

“Show me the spots that give you pleasure, woman…”

“W-Why would you want to know that?”

“I want to make you cum” he simply replied, as if it were the most natural answer in the world.

She could feel her breathing accelerate, and she wasn’t sure if it was out of fear, of anticipation or a mixture of both…

“Vegeta, I don’t think…”

He placed his index finger on her shiny pouty lips, shushing her gently.

“Show me, Bulma”.

The sound of her name on his lips was enough to make her start to lose control… He’d never used it before, and yet, he’d done it several times already that night. The rational part of her brain gave way to her irrational one, and before she knew it, she found herself timidly opening her arms, removing the sheet that was still covering her naked body and exposing herself to him.

Vegeta kept looking at her eyes, and holding her gaze the whole time, he proceeded to slowly slide his index finger through her body: from her lips to her chin, all down to her neck, her cleavage and her tummy, making her body shiver in pleasure. His finger stopped just before he reached the small tuft of blue hair that covered her womanhood, and it remained there as he whispered again.

“Show me, Bulma”.

She blinked a few times, realizing that this man wanted her to be in control, and he wasn’t going to do anything to her that she didn’t want him to do. Her trembling hands tenderly held his own, she spread her legs wide open and she placed the warrior’s hand over her center. She caressed his heart finger, her feminine hand over his virile one, and she positioned it over her clit.

“There…” She finally said.

Vegeta’s eyes were now fixated on her sex, taking in every single detail of the woman’s anatomy.

It was glorious.

All pink, soft skin, still thinly coated with the evidence of her previous arousal, her potent aroma invading his senses. He knew that he had to be careful and not lose control with the heiress. For once in his life, he was going to put someone’s pleasure before his own.

He moved his finger gently, experimentally, around her nub and he felt her react immediately, her breath hitching and her tiny hole visibly clenching.

“Does this bring you pleasure, Bulma?” He asked triumphantly, knowing he’d definitely gotten a reaction out of her.

“Oh, yes…” She replied, her breath getting heavier and heavier… “B-Be careful… It’s very sensitive…”

He nodded, and he slid his finger towards her entrance.

“What about this place, woman?”

“What?” She asked in confusion, feeling like all reason was about to abandon her body. She felt hot all over, and she couldn’t recall ever feeling like this in her entire life. She didn’t know if it was because of how dangerous the man in front of her was or because of how shocking his newfound tenderness seemed to be.

“This place, right here… Do you find pleasure in being penetrated?”

Kami!

He did not just say the word _‘penetrated’_ , and it did _not_ make her hornier than she already was.

“Yes… I do… But I can’t usually cum just from that…”

She kept observing him; he had a frown on his face, and she could tell that, even though the questions he was asking her were almost scientific, his eyes were loaded with desire, and a thin sheen of sweat was beginning to coat his tanned torso.

Bulma bit her lower lip in anticipation, and her eyes met with Vegeta’s once more.

“So, you’d achieve the largest amount of pleasure if I stimulated both parts of your body?” He asked again, his voice was now lower and huskier and it made her long for something.

Long for him.

She nodded nervously, her eyes never leaving his, and when she finally saw the hint of a smirk on his lips, she knew she was seriously in trouble…

The Saiyan’s hand abandoned her body slowly, making her moan unintentionally.

“Lay on the bed, Bulma…” He ordered her, feeling that he knew all he needed to know now, and hoping he’d learn the rest by paying attention to her body’s reactions…

Without question, Bulma slowly crawled towards the center of the king-sized bed, laying her head on the cushy pillows. The Saiyan warrior was now standing up at the feet of the bed, his dark eyes wandering all over her body, looking like a starved animal, and making her feel more desired than her ex-lover ever had…

He knelt on the bed, placing his robust body between her legs, and she wantonly spread them wide open, just for him. He licked his lips at the sight of her, glad to see her so compliant, and he placed his strong hands on her thighs, slowly sliding them all over her skin, up and down…

“When I saw you… You were touching your breasts, were you not?” He asked, his eyes never leaving her sweet little cunt.

“Y-Yes…”

“I want you to touch them, Bulma…”

The effect of his order was instantaneous, and the heiress slowly allowed her hands to run all over her skin, fondling and squeezing her bosom, her dainty fingers caressing her pert nipples.

“That’s right… Touch your tits for me, Bulma… You like that, don’t you?” He whispered, his voice dripping with desire.

“I do… I…”

“You, what?” He asked, still running his rough hands all over her thighs, trying to get her to relax…

“I love it…”

“Good girl… What about this?”

He slowly introduced one of his thick fingers inside of her, making her gasp and clench around him in shock.

“You like that, Bulma?”

“Oh, G-Gods…”

He kept fucking her with his finger, in and out, feeling her getting wetter by the minute, his eyes fixated on her face.

It was pure poetry.

Her eyes were now closed, like they’d been when he’d first seen her that night, but this time it was because of him. He was the one bringing her pleasure, not some stupid plastic toy. Her breathing accelerated as he watched her touch her tits, lost in pleasure…

“Vegeta…”

Fuck.

His name on her lips was making his cock hard, and he cursed himself for his weakness. This was about her, not him…

“M-More, please…” She begged.

The Prince cautiously introduced another finger inside of her, paying close attention to her reactions…

Oh, yes… She liked it.

Her hands had abandoned her own body and were now fiercely clutching the sheets, her face buried in the pillow.

“Fuck…” She whispered… “Just like that… Oh, Gods… Harder!”

He kept pumping inside of her with his thick fingers, more and more aggressively, and she gladly took it all. She was completely soaked by now, and he felt her hips move in rhythm as he worked her with his hand. The scent of her arousal was unbearable by now, and he had to fight the urge to taste her, nervously licking his lips as he penetrated her…

“Your mouth…” She whispered desperately.

She opened her eyes and he looked at her questioningly; her eyelids were heavy with desire.

“Lick it… Please! Lick my pussy…”

She was frantic now, completely consumed by her desire. He’d planned on using the buzzing device on her clit to make her finish, but he figured the woman knew her body better than him, so he gladly complied with her request.

Still working his magic with his rough fingers, he bent down and he swiped his textured tongue over the tiny bundle of nerves, automatically making the woman’s hips jump from pleasure, forcing him to bury his face between her legs, her hands hid themselves within his hair, pulling at it as her hips found her own pace.

It was magnificent.

He’d never tasted anything like it, sweet and musky, a morsel for the Gods…

He felt her thighs slowly begin to tremble as he fucked her thoroughly and mercilessly, his fingers and tongue working in unison to bring her to her climax.

He suddenly felt her stop moving her hips and he looked at her face. She was now staring at him, barely supporting herself on her elbows, panting excitedly.

“Your cock…” She whispered. “A-Are you hard?”

He momentarily removed his mouth from her, and he nodded.

What the fuck? Why was she asking him this _now_?

“I want you to touch yourself too… Please… I want us to cum together…”

Oh.

That’s why.

His mouth returned to her center, his tongue licking her and his fingers fucking her with one hand as he removed his boxers with the other, never losing eye contact with her. She kept staring at him, her eyelids occasionally betraying her and closing in pleasure, only to open themselves once again so that she could see him jerking off as he fucked her.

She was close, so close…

And then it happened.

Her body exploded as if she’d been hit by a thunderbolt, her cunt clenching around the Saiyan’s fingers and her thighs shaking, trapping his head between them as he kept licking. Once he realized he’d made her cum, he finally allowed himself to let go, stroking his length a few more times until he spilled himself, his eyes squeezing shut, losing himself in his own pleasure while the woman barely managed to keep looking at him.

They remained like this for a few minutes.

Bulma laying on the bed, shivering as she savored the aftermath of her mind-blowing orgasm and Vegeta on top of her, his head resting on her abdomen as she lazily run her hand through his hair, caressing it in a soothing motion.

When her mind finally allowed her to form a coherent thought all she could think of was that she felt in Heaven, and she didn’t want this moment to ever end.

Suddenly, she felt Vegeta raise his head slowly, as if awakening from a deep slumber, he looked at her, and she was stunned by what she saw in his eyes.

Doubt.

He seemed to be insecure, probably uncomfortable about what to do from now on.

She smiled sweetly at him.

“Come here” she whispered, stretching one of her slender arms towards him.

He crawled towards her, completely naked now, and she tenderly pulled his face to hers, placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

“Thank you…” She said softly, her eyes beaming in a way he hadn’t seen before.

He nodded, not quite knowing what to say.

Should he leave?

Should he stay?

She made that decision for him.

“Could you stay with me for a bit, please?” She begged in a sugary voice. “Just a little, until I fall asleep…”

Every fiber of his being told him that he should leave, and walk away from her as soon as he could.

The woman was trouble, he’d known that from the moment he’d first laid eyes on her on Namek, and now that he’d had a taste of her, he knew his body would want to keep coming back for more.

She was exquisite.

And _that_ was the problem.

But, right then and there, as those bright blue eyes were begging him to stay with her a little longer, he found himself incapable of saying no, so he laid by her side, holding her as she buried her face in his chest, and he closed his eyes.

Outside, in the real world, the threat of some mysterious androids awaited, but tonight, he’d close his eyes with a blue haired queen in his arms and relax, just for a minute…  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... How did I do?
> 
> I'd love to read your reviews!


End file.
